Electric heating is any process in which electrical energy is converted to heat. Common applications include heating of buildings, cooking, and industrial processes.
An electric heater is an electrical appliance that converts electrical energy into heat. The heating element inside every electric heater is simply an electrical resistor, and works on the principle of Joule heating: an electric current flowing through a resistor converts electrical energy into heat energy.
When an electric heater is used for space heating, such as warming a bathroom or other “small” and confined area, a user, especially an elderly individual, may forget to turn off the heater. As a result, the power consumption is a vast waste, and furthermore, abandoning the heater without human observation can result in disaster.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an electric appliance that overcomes the above detailed drawbacks and other drawbacks of the prior art.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.